dark_woods_circus_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver (Circus)
History Silver grew up with his Father in a sense, he knew his Father but they never really hung out together. His Father only interacted with him very rarely, mainly when Silver started to date Gold. Gold and Silver used to fight a lot, mainly about stupid things. Such as books and music. They only started dating after they shared an awkward kiss. Gold took him, Crystal and Yellow to the Dark Woods Circus where they got trapped. Silver was then trapped and forced to have skin removed, he became a living skeleton. Detailed Backstory Silver's home life wasn’t a happy story his mother, was some woman he never had a chance to know probably just a fling his father had which resulted in his conception. The question Silver always asks himself is why… Why did his father keep him? The redhead wasn’t anything special, was he? Maybe he was another experiment? He didn’t look much like his father. Oh just someone to take over the “family business” Silver Didn’t give a rats ass about his father or his mother. Neither was there to take care of him when he needed it he’d just have to take care of himself, he’d been doing it for this long what was a few more years. After so long you give up the mind shuts down and you go numb. That’s how Silver felt. After so long the boy started to believe he was useless. How could you ever be anything if even your parents didn’t seem to love you? To get his father’s attention Silver turned to a life of ‘crime’ it began with stealing little things like candy, name calling and flipping the bird, and ending with stealing things like Pokemon, something he learned from his father’s business, and getting into full-blown fights that usually ended with the other in the hospital. Silver was ruthless. It was after he and his father that Silver made his decision. He was gone nothing left here for him anyway. Though he tried to see his father point of view even feeling bad for him Silver tried and failed to cook Giovani dinner. Instead of a well nice try son he got screamed at and hit. If that wasn’t enough Giovani then went to humiliate him. He’d had the last straw pushing his father back to the older male hit his head on the corner of the cabinet. He had tried really he had. When that wasn’t enough the redhead abandoned all hopes and released his pokemon keeping but one. The little guy he’d had for nine years there was just no way to part with him. Once he was sure his partners were safe and as happy as they were going to get the male-headed back to his home quickly packing what he could and leaving what he couldn’t. His father didn’t want him fine. Leaving might not have been the best idea after a few weeks travelling alone Silver was drawn to a circus where he was recruited to be one of the ‘F R E A K S’ little did he know what the Chairman had in store for him, the living breathing skeleton. Now all that can be seen of the male is skin and bones and scars, plenty of scars from where the Chairman carved chunks of skin from the male. Not once would Silver cry, not in front of that loser. The Chairman would never know how much pain he had caused him. Crying was for weaklings Silver wasn’t weak. Least not where people could see it. Personality Silver is very Tsundere, he cares for others but hates to show it. The main person he cares about is Gold but he actually does care for a few others. Silver acts very serious and tends to be stubborn Silver is an ass there’s no other way to put it. His family life was hell and then being taken away by the circus. The Redhead became very bitter only opening up to a select few. Triva * Silver swears a LOT * He tends to be more violent and aggressive * Rarely talks and tends to communicate more with his fists than anything * Silver is at an unhealthy weight * He hates everything and anything aside from his Sneasel that has been with him since he was two. * He doesn’t really understand love what it means or what it means to love someone else * Generally, Silver is just misunderstood he’s not really a bad guy * His body is covered in scars from where the Chairman tried to take chunks of skin off to make him into a living skeleton. Category:Main CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Characters